


Trace Evidence: Bone Fragments

by kijikun



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-16
Updated: 2005-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Trace Evidence: Bone Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Trace Evidence: Bone Fragments

## Trace Evidence: Bone Fragments

  
by Kijikun  


Author's Notes: Betas and thanks: Shrewreader and Miriel

Story Notes: Series Rating: NC-17   
Characters: RayK, Turnbull, Fraser   


* * *

The first time Ray noticed anything about Turnbull, he and Fraser had just busted a phony gourmet flour ring. The bad guys had ground up bone fragments from livestock to make the flour, and then sold it for big bucks at organic stores. That wasn't just illegal in Ray's book, it was creepy.   
  
"I still don't get how why those fragments sticking to your tongue proved anything, Frase." Ray complained as they walked through the front door of the consulate.  
  
"Good afternoon Constable," Fraser nodded to Turnbull. "Well, bone, unlike rock, is quite porous and--"   
  
Ray frowned. "Poor what?"  
  
"Pores, Detective Vecchio. Tiny little holes on the surface of the bone, it creates a suction effect to the tongue." Turnbull supplied. Then as if Turnbull just realizing he'd butted into the conversation, he ducked his head back to his paper work.   
  
"Precisely, Turnbull. Thank you." Fraser looked pleased. Ray figured he was too polite to look surprised.  
  
Turnbull stammered out a `you're welcome', but didn't look back up. Ray and Fraser walked past him to Fraser's office slash apartment.   
  
"That was weird." Ray said the minute the door closed behind them.  
  
"I think you already established your evaluation of me putting `things' in my mouth, Ray." Fraser rubbed his eyebrow, and then started straightening papers on his desk.  
  
"Not that, Fraser, and stop that! You're off duty you don't have to do anymore paper work." Ray grabbed the papers from Fraser. "I meant Turnbull. I thought he was an airhead."  
  
Fraser rubbed his eyebrow again. "Well Ray, as I've told you in the past there are many rigorous mental and physical tests one must go through to become a member of the R.C.M.P."  
  
"Ah, come one the guy cleans for fun." Ray chuckled. The guy wasn't bad. It just didn't strike ray that there was more to him than a pretty face and a nice ass. Not that he'd been looking at Turnbull's ass. Fraser's face was much prettier. Not that Ray had been looking at that, either.  
  
"I'll admit he can be trying." Fraser allowed.  
  
"Annoying." Ray countered.  
  
"Difficult without meaning to."  
  
"Annoying."  
  
"Off-putting." Fraser tugged at his ear.  
  
Ray leaned against Fraser's desk with his hip and grinned. He always won these arguments. "Annoying."  
  
Fraser sighed. "Annoying."  
  
"You see how much alike we think?" Ray pushed away from the desk. "Pick you up for some food around seven?"  
  
Fraser nodded, having rescued his papers from Ray. He already had his nose in them. "Not Pizza, I'm afraid it's been giving Dief some stomach troubles."  
  
Ray wrinkled his nose. "Right, not pizza. Thai?"  
  
"Sounds fine. Don't forget to finish that paper work on the albino artic penguin case." Fraser reminded him as he headed for the door.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'll get it done." Ray waved him off and opened the door. "Anything to get the thing out of the morgue. Mort's bonding, and that's creepy." He thought he heard something scrape sharply against the wood floor, but figured it was just the old floor being weird.  
  
"Leaving, Detective?" Turnbull asked, sharply.  
  
Ray pulled up short. Sharply? When the hell did Turnbull do anything sharply? "You okay, Turnbull?"  
  
Turnbull cocked his head slightly to one side. Ray shivered under his gaze, then wondered if the heater in the consulate was on the fritz again. "I'm fine. Never better."  
  
Ray shifted uncomfortably. This was like waiting for Stella to tell him how he'd fucked up again. There had to be something he could say to get out of this, and what the fuck had he done anyways? "Thanks for explaining the bone stuff to me earlier." He blurted out.  
  
"Oh...I...it wasn't any trouble, Detective." Turnbull looked like the train he was riding had suddenly derailed.  
  
"Still, thanks." Ray gave him a smile. Turnbull rewarded him with a small one of his own. "See you later, Turnbull."  
  
"Good day, Detective." Turnbull called after him.  
  


  
 

* * *

End Trace Evidence: Bone Fragments by Kijikun 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
